Reshiram
Reshiram (Japanese: レシラム Reshiram) is a dual-type Dragon/Fire Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Reshiram is the game mascot of Pokémon Black, appearing on the boxart. Along with Zekrom and Kyurem, it is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova region. Kyurem will become White Kyurem upon using the DNA Splicers to fuse with Reshiram. M14 History Reshiram was commanded by the Hero of Truth one thousand years prior to the events of the films. At the end of their war with the Hero of Ideals and his Zekrom, it returned to the form of aDragon Stone and was sealed away in the caves inside the Sword of the Vale. During the actual events of the films, Reshiram helps Zekrom save the world from the corrupted Dragon Force by funneling it into the Sword of the Vale. It also aids by trying to destroy the Protecting Pillars and then by helping guide the Sword of the Vale back down to the ground. Sometime during the three years he spent traveling the world prior to the events of the film, Damon happened to overhear Reshiram calling to him while he observed the ruined Kingdom of the Vale alongside Mannes. Together, the two of them went down into the caves inside the Sword of the Vale, where they became separated. At the bottom of the cave Damon discovered the Dragon Stone containing Reshiram and reawakened it. With Reshiram's help, Damon traveled to the villages of the People of the Vale and managed to convince them to support him. Its first appearance in the film comes when it helps Damon stop a giant tornado in the desert along with a herd of stampeding Bouffalant. It later appears in a flashback as Damon tells the story of his travels. When he raises the Sword of the Vale and comes to be opposed by Ash, Cilan, Iris, Carlita and Juanita, Damon summons Reshiram to aid him. It battles Juanita's Golurk, which Reshiram easily defeats. The second time it fights Golurk, it is interrupted by Zekrom, which Ash has discovered and allied with. The two dragons battle after Zekrom drops Ash at the castle, ending in Reshiram's defeat. Zekrom and Reshiram then realize that Damon's actions have unleashed a corrupted Dragon Force that threatens to destroy the world, and both dragons blows away the clouds to reveal this fact to Damon. Reshiram appears in the story of the People of the Vale, but does not appear itself until Ash discovers its Dragon Stone inside the Sword of the Vale. It questions Ash about what truth he is pursuing, and when he answers that he wants to save Victini, Reshiram is satisfied in Ash's truths and appears before him as an ally. It bursts out of the cave and rescues Juanita's Golurk by stopping Damon's Zekrom's attack. History Reshiram appears with a major role in the Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N arc. It was first seen in N's flashback in The Name's N!. N had a flashback of his youth, a moment when he had been at his castle, which, along with its surroundings, had been on fire at the moment. He saw Reshiram appearing before him, and kept looking at it as it flew away. It was later seen in another flashback in Secrets From Out of the Fog!, rebelling against Ghetsis and Team Plasma by burning down N's Castle during a ceremony involving N, Ghetsis and the Seven Sages. It was seen in fantasies and as a statue in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. In What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, Ghetsis summoned it using the Light Stone and Colress used his machine to take control of it. Ghetsis used it to attack Ash, N and the others when they tried to resist him, but it was ultimately freed once Ash's Pikachu destroyed Colress's machine. N was then able to convince it that not all humans were evil, and it departed peacefully. A Reshiram appears in the second XY Series movie, Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. One hundred years prior to the events of the movie, it was summoned by Hoopa alongside a Zekrom and Regigigas. The three fought Hoopa in Dahara City but were easily defeated and sent back through portals to their original homes. Category:Deities Category:Flight Category:Dragons Category:Veterans Category:Hibernation Category:Super Centenarians Category:Immortal Category:Legendary Character Category:Energy Projection Category:Telepath Category:Animals Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Warrior